Secret Base of Cobolt (Cont.)
Section 6: Golem army This room is the first on the south side of the hallway. It features miniature Golems with two to four High Ranking Cobolt Catapulters, plus a reinforcement wave of more Golems plus four more Catapulters. Golems are basically small Rotem Guardians--they have all the same melee attacks, just missing the AOE ground slam and the rock pillar attack. They still do stun with many of their attacks, so getting hit can make you an easy target for the Catapulters. However, most of their attacks do relatively low damage--you are only likely to be killed by Golems if they manage to trap you in a corner. Two players (Knights or Wizards with maxed Provoke or Ice Barrier) should gather all of the Golems. A sufficient amount of the party should go after the Catapulters (one person for each is good) while anyone else AOEs the Golems. Once most of the Golems are dead, the second wave will spawn, and it should be handled in a similar manner. Section 7: Cactus army This room is the third on the north side of the hallway. It features a Thorny Captain, numerous smaller cacti, and one to four High Ranking Cobolt Catapulters. As always, Catapulters should be the first target, with one person going for each catapulter if at all possible. They are always around the center, so rush in and knock them to the bottom left corner, where the rest of the party should be clearing the cacti to make a "safe" corner from which to clear the rest of the room. One person should run up to the top/top right and use Provoke, Ice Wall, and/or ranged attacks to get the Thorny Captain's attention, so that it won't cause trouble for the rest of the party. One or two party members, including a healer, should generally try to keep the rest of the enemies away from the lurer and make sure he or she stays alive. Clear all of the smaller enemies first, then heal up and kill the Thorny Captain. Once it dies, 8 Thorny Cacti will spawn around the room. In a full party, one person should attack each cactus, so that they will be unable to attack the party. If you have less than 8 people alive, or if people are badly injured, regroup on one side of the room (usually the left) and split your attackers amongst the four cacti on that side while any healing necessary is done, then move to the other side. Section 8: pre-Adaman guards This room is the second on the north side of the hallway. It features a small pack of Cobolt Catapulters, Warriors, Medics, and Trappers, along with 3 Cobolt Captains, a Black Sand Scorpion King, and a Reaver. Upon entering this room, kill the 3 Cobolt Captains. You can use Provoke and/or Ice Wall to control them, but an easier way would be to have 1-2 people block them at the top left corner of the room. After the first Captain dies, a Black Sand Scorpion King spawns; kill that, then go back to the Captains. After the last Captain dies, a Reaver will spawn; finish it off along with any other small cobolts still around. Once all enemies in this room are cleared, the north barrier will disappear and the Adaman room will be open. Section 9: the Adamans This room features Adaman Tera (blue), Adaman Akun (yellow), and Adaman Titan (red). They look just like and behave similarly to Rotem Guardian, with a few minor differences. A Knight's Magic Defense skill makes him completely immune to everything here. (Possibly a glitch, as I don't think being punched is very magical.) *Adaman Tera (blue) *has a slow dashing attack *AOE quake skill has no knockdown/stun, high range *summons ice pillars and snowballs instead of earth pillars and boulders *spawns a Reaver upon being destroyed **Adaman Akun (yellow) *has a medium speed dashing attack *AOE quake skill has short range, stuns *summons fire instead of earth pillars that leaves a strong burn effect (~20 damage per second) *spawns a pack of Cobolt Warriors and High Ranking Cobolt Warriors upon being destroyed **Adaman Titan (red) *has a very fast dashing attack *AOE quake skill has high damage, short range, launches *has a spinning attack that deals extremely high damage at moderate range in front *spawns a pack of Golems upon being destroyed The hand is very active throughout this room except on the very edges, unlike most of the stage where it serves to prevent you from hiding near a door; this tends to make standing still anywhere in the middle of the room while Adamans are loose very dangerous, especially if one (or more) is actively chasing you at the moment. Trapping tips - Assuming you have someone who knows how to do it, trapping the Adamans is currently the safest and fastest method we have for killing them. See the "Special Tactics" section above for an explanation. While it's difficult to explain how a skilled trapper works, there are some general tips and principles you should be aware of. While trapping Titan, be very aware of the range of his spin attack. If you're not expecting it, it can easily cost you a life. Akun and Tera dash too short of a distance to easily get them to run straight into the wall--it's much easier to bring them in at a diagonal. If Akun or Tera are too close to the wall to bring it in, even diagonally to the wall, bring it directly away, then diagonal toward the wall twice. Titan is handled similarly, although you can bring it in vertically or horizontally. Be very careful not to move out of range of your Adaman, especially if yours is not the only one loose. Many people won't be able to survive for long if they end up with two Adamans chasing them. Provoke is a last resort--use damage to get an Adaman to follow you if at all possible. Do your best not to need heals. Use potions, and if you must call for a heal, unload some high-damage attacks into your Adaman to make sure you don't lose it to healing aggro. Here are three screenshots, showing the three most common trap spots. kStyle" strategy - One to three people lure and trap all of the Adamans in the same place on the right wall, where they are killed simultaneously either by sniping or from behind with the help of a Provoke chain. Generally requires three competent lures to do safely, as a missed trap can kill another lurer and there are currently only a few players on global Soldin who are capable of reliably trapping two or three Adamans at the same time by themselves. "old/gLunia" strategy - One person lures Adaman Titan and traps it at the top left; one person lures Adaman Akun and traps it at the top right. The rest of the party kills Adaman Tera at the bottom of the map, kills the Reaver, and then synchronizes killing Titan and Akun. You can also trap Tera at the right side, if you so choose, and kill all three Adamans at the same time. This tactic is good if you find yourself in a party where there are not enough players confident that they can trap all of the Adamans in the same spot. the really old strategy - run in there, split up the party, and fight all three Adamans without trapping. This is only a good idea if your party is skilled and/or bored. Rewards Well, aside from the experience, you'll receive a Glowing Piece of Stone when each Adaman is defeated. Open them to receive Adaman Tera's Piece, Adaman Akun's Piece, and Adaman Titan's Piece. You can take these Adaman Pieces to Cobolt Battlefield and deliver them to either the Cobolt or Land Spirit who gave you the quests, and receive Seal Boxes in return. These Seal Boxes can contain Item Boxes or various trash. Cobolt's Friendship equipment has a violet color scheme. Land Spirit's Blessing equipment has an orange color scheme. Tera's Item Box may contain gloves, legs, and necklaces for any class. Akun's Item Box may contain weapons, specials (book/rune/cloak), and shoes for any class. Titan's Item Box may contain chests, hats, earrings, and rings for any class. Category:Guides